Mort Subite
by Eleawin
Summary: Dark UA tome 4 : Et si Harry n'avait pas pris la coupe à la fin de la troisième épreuve ? Vignette 1 : Ténèbres
1. Prologue

**Mort Subite**  
Par Eleawin

* * *

Univers Alternatif : Et si Harry n'avait pas pris la coupe à la fin de la troisième épreuve ?  
Mort subite est composé d'un prologue et de trois chapitres.

* * *

« Vas-y, prends le, » souffla Harry. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi. _Prends le_. »

« Attends Harry… »

Sa voix sonnait plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cédric jeta un coup d'œil à la coupe étincelante sur son socle et sentit une pointe d'envie germer en lui. C'était une chance pour Poufsouffle de gagner, elle dont tout le monde se moquait depuis des siècles. Qui était-il pour la lui refuser ? Il pouvait déjà voir les visages extatiques de ses camarades se précipiter vers lui, imaginer la fête grandiose qui aurait lieu dans la salle commune jaune et noire, entendre les cris et les exclamations d'euphorie, sentir les lèvres de Cho se coller contre les siennes… Un véritable rêve. Juste à quelques mètres.

La respiration erratique, il regarda à nouveau derrière lui. Harry se tenait difficilement debout, accroché à une haie. Cédric pouvait voir son visage blafard à la lueur du trophée, couvert de terre, de sueur et de sang. Il porta instinctivement une main à son propre visage, grimaçant au contact de l'éraflure qui lui parcourait la joue.

La douleur le réveilla, et tout sembla tourbillonner autour de lui. Harry venait de lui sauver la vie, et la seule chose dont il pensait était de gagner le tournoi. Gloire. Admiration. Il se donnait envie de vomir. « Prends le », disait Harry, mais ses yeux hurlaient le contraire. Il le savait. Oh combien il le savait.

La décision à prendre était difficile, et il se sentait désespéramment tiraillé entre les deux options. Gagner, faire briller enfin Poufsouffle devant les autres maisons, première fois depuis nombre d'années ? Ou bien être juste, honnête et droit, reconnaître que s'il était arrivé là, c'était grâce à Harry ?

Harry lui lança un regard agacé.

« Prends le, je te dis ! » lâcha-t-il, presque hargneux.

La souffrance lui déformait les traits à présent, et Cédric pouvait clairement voir le sang qui suintait de sa jambe. Il ne réfléchit plus. En quelques enjambées il le rejoignit et lui attrapa le bras, l'aidant à conserver son équilibre. Harry le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Prends le, » lâcha Cédric, prenant une profonde inspiration. « C'est toi qui dois gagner. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois dans ce labyrinthe. Et tu m'as prévenu pour les dragons, sans cela je n'aurai jamais passé la première tâche ! »

« Non, » répondit Harry, obstiné. « Tu m'as aidé pour l'œuf, on est quitte. Tu as gagné, vas-y. »

« Pas question, » dit Cédric.

« Tu es vraiment… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il grimaça à nouveau et Cédric pouvait jurer avoir vu le sang quitter son visage. Pendant un instant, il crut que le garçon allait s'évanouir mais Harry sembla se reprendre et regarda alternativement lui et la coupe. Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Ensemble, » dit Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« On prend le trophée ensemble. Ce restera une victoire pour Poudlard. On sera ex aequo. »

Cédric cligna des yeux, assimilant la nouvelle. Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Il ne devait n'y avoir qu'un gagnant, mais il ne devait y avoir aussi que trois champions à l'origine. Est-ce que la coupe serait prête à faire une autre exception une fois encore ?

Malgré son sourire, Harry était si pâle que Cédric doutait qu'il puisse rester debout plus longtemps. Il fronça des sourcils. Peu importait le gagnant ; il fallait rapidement rentrer au château pour qu'il puisse se faire traiter.

Et Harry avait raison : ça resterait une victoire de Poudlard.

« Viens, » murmura-t-il.

Clopinant, il l'aida à avancer, supportant tout son poids sur son épaule. La coupe étincelait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient, les baignant dans une lumière dorée. Ils retinrent tous deux leur respiration devant elle.

« A… trois, d'accord ? » souffla Harry.

Il avait l'air à l'agonie. Cédric eut peur un instant que le venin de l'araignée soit mortel, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas à long terme, mais le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais autorisé cela, n'est ce pas ? Il fallait rapidement en finir. Harry commença le décompte.

« Un… Deux… Trois… Oh ! »

Cédric saisit une anse du trophée. _Harry ?_

Comme dans un mauvais film, il vit les doigts du garçon se tendre vers la coupe mais sans jamais la toucher, sa main retombant au moment où Harry chutait en avant, tête la première. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, se sentant attiré par le nombril et soulevé du sol, puis plongé dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

Il lui fallut tous ses réflexes pour atterrir sur ses pieds sans perdre l'équilibre. Affolé, il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant aucun signe du Gryffondor.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il. « Harry ? »

Aucune réponse. Où était-il ? Plus dans le parc de Poudlard, sans aucun doute. Il était dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. La coupe qu'il avait lâché avait roulé jusqu'à une tombe, miroitant sombrement dans la pénombre. L'épreuve n'était donc pas terminée ?

Bon sang ! Il avait laissé Harry dans le labyrinthe, sans connaissance, et impossible d'aller chercher de l'aide !

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il, dans l'espoir d'alerter un organisateur.

Aucune réponse, une fois encore. Un silence pesant régnait dans le cimetière, légèrement inquiétant. Nerveux, Cédric sortit sa baguette de sa poche et observa plus attentivement les environs, une pointe de peur commençant à germer dans son cœur. Verpey n'avait jamais parlé du cimetière dans la tâche, ni même de Portoloin.

Une colline s'élevait à sa gauche, et Cédric pouvait voir la silhouette d'une maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet. Un bruit le fit soudain sursauter.

« _Croupton a échoué_, » grinça une voix aiguë, qui lui donna inexplicablement des frissons.

Cédric recula. Il y avait quelqu'un, devant lui, plongé dans l'obscurité. Pâle comme un linge, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer la silhouette de l'homme encapuchonné qui approchait entre les tombes, légèrement courbée. Il semblait porter quelque chose dans ses bras, emmailloté dans du tissu.

« Qui… qui est là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers l'homme, détestant de voir son bras autant trembler. L'homme ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

« Je vais vous en débarrasser, Maître, » susurra une voix, semblable à un couinement de rat.

« Attends,» ordonna l'autre.

Cédric lança des regards frénétiques devant lui, essayant de repérer le propriétaire de cette voix glaciale. L'obscurité semblait envahir le cimetière, les plongeant progressivement dans un noir d'encre. Transi, il recula encore, sans baisser sa baguette. L'homme le regarda faire et eut un petit rire moqueur, sec et perçant.

« Croupton n'est pas encore découvert, » dit la voix venant de nul part. « Et il sait que je le veux. Lui. _Harry Potter_. »

Mais Merlin, qui étaient-ils ? Et pourquoi en voulaient-ils à Harry ? Paniqué à présent, Cédric pointa sa baguette vers le visage de l'homme et cria «_ Stupefix_ ! » Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelque chose de lourd s'emmêle dans ses pieds pour le jeter au sol, lui faisant rater sa cible et se cogner durement la tête contre une tombe. Etourdi, il sentit comme une grosse corde froide s'enrouler autour de lui et hurla quand un énorme serpent fit mine de le mordre, ses crocs étincelant sous la lueur des étoiles.

L'homme encapuchonné le surplombait à présent, son fardeau toujours dans les bras. Il leva sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Cédric. Une lumière verte étincela à son extrémité.

« _Avada Ke_… »

« Je t'ai dit d'attendre… »

La voix venait de la robe de sorcier roulée en boule, réalisa Cédric, pétrifié. La peur s'instillait en lui et glaçait ses entrailles, le laissant comme dans un état secondaire, éloigné de la réalité. Ses doigts avaient lâché sa baguette et tremblaient, incapable de la saisir. Il allait mourir. Mourir. Un gémissement inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Il peut nous être utile, » dit la voix, maligne et cruelle. « Un instrument parfait. »

Il n'entendait plus rien. Quelque part au fond de lui, une voix lui hurlait de se battre et de ne pas abandonner, ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Harry. Le visage de son père lui apparut soudain, ses lèvres remuant comme pour dire quelque chose mais Cédric ne pouvait pas entendre. Il avait l'air si fier, comme pour la fois où Cédric lui avait dit qu'il avait été choisi pour être l'un des Champions de Poudlard. Et puis le visage de sa mère apparut, fière, douce, aimante. Elle semblait le réprimander, toujours avec cette expression de douceur et de fausse sévérité. Et puis il vit Cho. Ses amis de Poufsouffle. Tous ceux qui l'avait supporté, même sans faire partie de sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

Ses doigts attrapèrent du vide avant de se refermer sur sa baguette. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, là où le serpent s'était vicieusement enroulé, coupant sa circulation sanguine. Sa respiration était erratique et il se força à la calmer, prenant de longues goulées d'air. L'homme était en pleine discussion avec la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras et avait relâché sa garde. C'était sa chance.

« Stupefix ! » hurla-t-il, levant sa baguette.

Le sort frappa l'homme de plein fouet et le projeta à quelques mètres en arrière, percutant une tombe. La boule qu'il tenait roula au sol, juste aux pieds du Poufsouffle. Il pouvait la voir bouger et se débattre, dans une danse presque obscène. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Un sifflement se fit entendre au niveau de sa poitrine et une tête triangulaire apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. La pression exercée sur ses jambes augmenta drastiquement, et il crut un instant qu'on venait de lui briser les os.

« Stupefix ! Stupefix ! » cria-t-il, visant cette fois la tête du serpent.

Une boule rouge sortit de sa baguette et percuta le reptile près de sa mâchoire ouverte, le faisant siffler de douleur et rage. Sa prise sur ses jambes se relâcha et Cédric se dégagea à coups de pied, paniqué. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne la coupe, c'était sa seule chance !

Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, luisant doucement entre deux tombes. Juste quelques mètres. Il se releva avec difficulté, évitant de justesse les crocs du gros serpent dont les yeux brillaient comme des rubis dans l'obscurité. Allez, juste un petit peu… Il se mit à courir, menaçant de trébucher à chaque pas, les jambes encore engourdies. Le serpent était juste derrière lui mais il n'osait pas se retourner pour lui lancer un sort, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la coupe. Elle était si proche !

Et une voix s'éleva, faisant exploser le monde sous ses yeux.

« _Endoloris _! »

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, une douleur intolérable le brûla, comme si un feu intense s'était allumé en lui. Il avait l'impression de se faire traverser de part en part, qu'on lui arrachait la moindre parcelle de peau avec une pince chauffée à blanc. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, et ses cordes vocales prêtes à rompre. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, roulant à terre et espérant de toutes ses forces que cette douleur arrête.

Elle cessa soudainement. Pantelant, il n'eut pas d'autre réflexe que de se recroqueviller contre une tombe, sans parvenir à contrôler les spasmes qui agitaient son corps. L'homme encapuchonné le surplombait à nouveau, cette fois irradiant clairement de rage.

« Tu vas le payer, » grinça-t-il. « Vraiment le payer… _Endoloris_ ! »

Cette douleur, toujours cette douleur… Il s'entendit à nouveau hurler, la respiration coupée par la vague de souffrance qui le parcourait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en venait presque à souhaiter de mourir pour que tout se finisse !

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il accueillit les brumes de l'inconscience, l'image de la coupe à quelques pas de lui encore imprimée sur la rétine.

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ! »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry fronça des sourcils et se retourna. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir ? Il était fatigué, par Merlin, et il faisait un rêve génial : il gagnait le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tout le monde l'acclamait dans la grande salle, hurlant « Potter ! Président ! Potter, président ! », pendant que Malefoy faisait la gueule dans son coin, tout seul à la table des Serpentards. Ron et Hermione étaient heureux et se tenaient par la main, ayant finalement décidé de reconnaître leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et Cho… Cho le dévorait du regard, Cédric Diggory totalement oublié. Il lui offrait la coupe et lui souriait niaisement, et Cho semblait vraiment emportée par sa force et sa virilité, et…

« HARRY ! »

Poussant un gémissement, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour voir le visage flou d'Hermione penchée sur lui. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda ce qu'Hermione faisait dans le dortoir des garçons, avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire. Le labyrinthe. Cédric. Et la coupe.

Il se releva brusquement, réveillant la douleur de sa jambe. Elle avait été pansée et nettoyée, remarqua-t-il. Il était assis sur un lit dans une tente, comme celle qui avait été montée pendant la première tâche. Une odeur d'antiseptique flottait dans les airs. Hermione se tenait debout près de lui, ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci lui tendit ses lunettes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, content d'y voir plus clair. « Cédric a gagné ? »

« Ouais. Maugrey est parti le chercher. On a vraiment eu peur quand Flitwick et McGonagall sont revenus avec toi, inconscient. Mais t'as été génial quand même Harry ! »

Ron essayait clairement de lui remonter le moral. Harry ne pouvait pas dénier être déçu mais… Il soupira et se rallongea, l'esprit encore embrumé. Tant de choses s'étaient passés. La course dans le labyrinthe, les haies qui bougeaient, l'affolement quand il avait entendu Fleur hurler puis Cédric… Une réalisation le frappa soudain. Krum. Il se releva une fois encore, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe.

« Krum. Où est Krum ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

« Je crois qu'il est retourné sur le bateau avec Karkaroff, après qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Fleur est toujours inconsciente par contre, » murmura-t-elle.

« Krum a utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur Fleur et Cédric ! » lâcha précipitamment Harry.

Il commença à descendre de son lit.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, Karkaroff et lui sont peut-être… »

Un claquement sec l'interrompit. Hermione avait refermé le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains et qu'elle lisait sans doute en attendant son réveil. Elle lui dédia un regard sombre, et jamais Harry ne se souvenait de l'avoir vu aussi en colère – contre lui.

« A quoi tu joues ? » chuchota-t-elle furieusement. « Viktor ne ferait jamais ça ! »

Pendant un instant, Harry resta bêtement à la regarder. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère et elle le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches. On aurait dit une représentation de Molly Wealsey face à Fred et Georges après être tombée sur une de leur invention.

« Hermione…» commença Ron. « Si Harry le dit… »

« Oh, ça suffit toi ! » La voix d'Hermione grimpa d'une octave. « Tu serais bien content si c'était la vérité ! »

« Hermione… » essaya de l'interrompre Ginny.

« Viktor, Viktor, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! » se mit à hurler Ron, virant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Tu veux que je te dises, Hermione !? »

« Vas-y ! »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui et tu le ferais passer avant nous, tes propres amis !! Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça de l'amitié, hein !? »

« CA SUFFIT !! » tonna Harry.

Merlin, ils ne pouvaient pas se TAIRE ? Profondément irrité, il se leva et clopina jusqu'à la sortie de la tente, ignorant Ginny qui l'exhortait à ne pas bouger. Il fallait qu'il voie Dumbledore. Krum et Karkaroff étaient peut-être des Mangemorts, Dumbledore et Maugrey devait absolument être au courant ! Krum avait utilisé l'Endoloris sur Fleur et Cédric, c'était peut-être lui qui avait fait disparaître Bartemius Croupton !

Ginny essayait de lui barrer le chemin et il tentait de la faire partir quand soudain, une douleur intense le traversa de part en part. Poussant un hurlement, il attrapa son front entre ses mains, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Harry ! » cria Ginny.

Il la vit se précipiter vers elle. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait, comme l'autre jour dans la tour de Divination. La tente semblait tourner autour de lui, comme prise dans une tornade, et toutes les couleurs se mélangèrent pour créer une nouvelle scène.

Il était dans un cimetière, envahi par la brume. La douleur avait complètement disparu à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, flottant au dessus d'une tombe. Tout était un peu flou, comme s'il était dans un rêve. Un homme encapuchonné se tenait courbé, face à un chaudron. Par terre, il y avait un corps, mais il faisait trop noir pour qu'Harry puisse distinguer ses habits ou ses traits.

« Que fait-on de lui, Maître ? »

« Ne le tue pas… Il pourra nous être utile… »

Harry vit un énorme serpent sortir de derrière le chaudron et s'approcher du corps recroquevillé.

« Non, Nagini, il n'est pas pour toi… Je te l'ai dit, tu auras un bon repas… _Harry Potter_… »

« On lui laisse encore une chance alors, Maître ? » demanda celui qu'Harry reconnut comme Queudver.

Sa capuche lui recouvrait complètement la tête, et Harry ne pouvait voir que le bout pointu de son nez en dépasser. Au son de sa voix, il semblait très satisfait de lui-même. Loin du Queudver pitoyable qui subissait l'Endoloris de son maître. Harry sentit une haine brûlante l'envahir à l'égard de celui qui avait trahit ses parents et qui s'était lui-même déchu au service de leur ennemi.

« Une dernière chance, » dit la voix glacée.

Parlaient-ils de Karkaroff ? Ou même de Krum ? Harry essaya de s'approcher de la scène, plus près, entendre plus d'informations. Il avait l'impression d'être attaché, à quelques mètres de Queudver et de Voldemort. Queudver s'était éloigné du chaudron et avait attrapé la personne allongée par terre par les cheveux. Le brouillard était en train de se dissiper et Harry était sur le point de voir le visage de l'autre quand…

« HARRY ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Ginny le secouait, l'air terrifiée, et Ron et Hermione semblait avoir mis leur dispute de côté pour l'entourer. Il passa lentement une main sur son visage, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Ron et Ginny l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore, » murmura Harry, essayant de faire comme si la pièce ne tournait pas et qu'il risquait de perdre son équilibre à chaque instant.

Cette fois, personne ne s'y opposa, et même Hermione semblait tout à fait d'accord. Ginny et Ron lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et le guidèrent hors de la tente. Elle avait été dressée juste en face des haies formant l'entrée du labyrinthe, à quelques mètres des gradins. Harry pouvait voir les banderoles or et noires draper les tribunes, apparues depuis l'annonce du gagnant. Cédric.

« Je pensais qu'il sortirait du labyrinthe en prenant la coupe, » dit faiblement Harry. « Il est encore là-dedans ? »

Avant qu'il n'obtienne une réponse, une grande acclamation se fit entendre. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, des feux d'artifices fusèrent dans le ciel et l'illuminèrent, créant une taupe dorée au dessus des haies. L'avatar de Poufsouffle. Harry pouvait entendre des milliers de gorges scander « Diggory ! Diggory ! » et sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir. Il la chassa rapidement. Cédric avait mérité de gagner. Il essayait vraiment de s'en en persuader.

« Cédric est revenu. Allons voir ! » proposa Hermione. « Dumbledore doit être avec Fudge et occuper la loge spéciale. »

Ils se faufilèrent dans les gradins, Harry baissant la tête dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'on lui commente la victoire de Cédric, surtout venant des Serpentards. Malefoy lui rabâcherait sans doute sa défaite pendant des mois, et cette joyeuse perspective mit profondément Harry en rogne. Il secoua la tête et regarda en contrebas.

Cédric venait de sortir du labyrinthe, suive de Maugrey. Il était pâle et était égratigné de partout mais la coupe rayonnait de mille feux entre ses mains. Harry crut devenir sourd quand la tribune éclata en hurlements d'allégresse, particulièrement du côté des Poufsouffles. La tribune trembla, piétinée de toute part. Cédric souriait avec gêne.

Au lieu de la démarche assurée qu'Harry lui avait toujours octroyé, il marchait timidement vers les gradins, mal à l'aise devant la foule qui hurlait son nom. Peut-être qu'il regrettait d'avoir gagné sans Harry, se dit mollement le brun. Mais Cédric n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était de la faute à Harry pour avoir été assez crétin pour tomber dans les pommes à quelques centimètres de la victoire.

Il regarda avec une sorte d'éloignement les parents de Cédric se jeter sur leur fils et l'embrasser, le visage d'Amos Diggory rayonnant de fierté. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se sentit jaloux de Cédric, entouré par sa famille et ses amis, beau et populaire, avec le titre de Champion du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il pouvait à présent rajouter à son CV. Est-ce que ses parents auraient été aussi fiers de lui s'ils étaient encore en vie et s'il avait remporté le tournoi ? Bien sûr ! lui dit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sirius dans sa tête. Il avait tant envie de la croire…

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il devait encore parler à Dumbledore, lui dire pour Viktor Krum et ensuite il aurait toute l'occasion de déprimer sur sa défaite. Il vit celui-ci parler à Cédric, le féliciter, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Tout semblait être pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, se dit Harry. Fudge avait l'air satisfait et parlait avec Madame Maxime, sans doute pour lui vanter le mérite britannique. Et soudain, Cho apparut et sauta au cou de Cédric, le visage lumineux.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Dumbledore s'éloigne, c'est le moment d'aller lui parler, » murmura-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Elle refusait visiblement de le croire pour Krum. Harry hésita un instant à la suivre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en contrebas. Cédric et Cho discutaient, et Cho avait ce regard… Merlin. Cédric Diggory devait vraiment avoir tout ce qu'il désirait le plus dans ce monde, se dit-il, amer.

Si seulement il savait.

* * *

Commentaires appréciés ;D 


	2. Ténèbres

**Mort subite**  
Par Eleawin

* * *

Note : Mort subite est un dark UA ayant lieu après le tome 4. Cédric n'a pas été tué ce soir fatidique. Mort subite est composé d'un prologue et de trois vignettes successives.

Première vignette : **Ténèbres**

* * *

« Oh Merlin… »

Sa voix se brisa et Cédric tomba à genoux, tétanisé. Il entendait des cris au loin, qui semblaient être de plus en plus fort à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il se sentait glacé. Harry allait mourir, se rendit-il compte, le cœur battant. Il voyait se dessiner la silhouette de Pré-au-lard au sommet de la colline, peu à peu engloutie par les flammes. Le bruissement des arbres de la Forêt Interdite ne parvenait pas à engloutir totalement le crépitement de l'incendie, et Cédric se demanda un instant ce qui arriverait si la forêt prenait à son tour feu. Pendant un bref instant, il imagina des centaines de centaures en furie sortir des bois et cavaler dans sa direction, le piétinant aveuglément au passage.

Une forte odeur de brûlé le ramena à la réalité. Bientôt, tout le château serait alerté et on risquait de le trouver là. Il fallait qu'il agisse avant. Tâtonnant dans le noir, il se releva maladroitement et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. La lune réapparut de derrière les nuages, illuminant le sentier d'une lumière blafarde. Il savait où se trouvait Harry. La marque sur son bras commençait à le brûler et semblait agir comme un Portoloin, l'attirant vers sa destination.

La cabane hurlante. Il savait que le faux Maugrey s'y était rendu fréquemment, ces derniers jours. Lui-même s'y était rendu, même si ses souvenirs étaient flous. Sa résistance à l'Imperium augmentait ; il était capable de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait, à présent. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais il se raccrochait à cette lueur d'espoir.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était sa faute si Harry était sorti du château cette nuit, tout ça parce qu'il soupçonnait Cédric, tout ça parce qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire la vérité, tout ça parce qu'il était trop faible et qu'il n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette dont les Mangemorts tiraient les ficelles…

Une poigne de fer se posa soudain sur son épaule, manquant de le faire hurler. Il se retourna et leva sa baguette, mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Dans une pluie d'étincelles, il fut désarmé et projeté contre un arbre.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Diggory !? »

Severus Snape le toisait de toute sa hauteur, sa baguette pointée vers lui et celle de Cédric dans l'autre main. Cédric voyait ses yeux noirs se plisser et se teinter de surprise, allant de son visage à l'insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur le devant de sa robe. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quelle excuse pouvait-il bien inventer pour expliquer sa présence ?

Avant qu'il ne pu y réfléchir, une explosion se fit entendre et les cris s'élevèrent à nouveau. Snape leva la tête, alerté, et sa bouche se pinça. Il attrapa durement Cédric par le bras et le força à se relever. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le septième année se mette à hurler, quand les doigts de Snape se refermèrent là où sa marque était tatouée.

Severus se figea. Le teint effroyablement cireux, il força Cédric à tendre son bras et remonta sa manche, redoutant déjà ce qu'il allait voir. La marque était d'un noir de jais, presque obscène sur le bras pâle du garçon. Il pouvait la sentir brûler, le torturer, tout comme la sienne l'exhortait à rejoindre son seigneur. Cédric laissa échapper un petit cri angoissé.

« Professeur… Je… »

« Fermez là ! »

La voix de Snape claqua sèchement, couvrant momentanément le ronflement de l'incendie. Cédric ne l'écouta pas et l'attrapa par le col.

« Il va se faire tuer ! Harry ! »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez !? » rugit Snape. « Où est Potter !? »

« Il s'est fait capturer, » souffla Cédric. « Merlin… Professeur, il faut que vous… ! »

Snape ne le laissa pas finir. Il se sentit soulevé par une main maigre mais puissante, et le bout rougeoyant d'une baguette vint l'aveugler, maintenue à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une grimace déformait les traits de l'autre sorcier, sans qu'il puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait de peur ou de colère.

« Taisez-vous ! » le pressa Snape.

Il le traîna vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, le menaçant toujours de sa baguette. Au loin, les cris s'étaient tus. Le silence créait une atmosphère pesante, comme si un grand voile cotonneux les avait enveloppé dans un cocon dense et opaque. La marque de Cédric le brûlait toujours, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer, à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Snape le maintenait toujours fermement par l'épaule et le forçait à le suivre.

« Où allons nous, professeur !? »

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire, stupide Poufsouffle ! » cracha le maître des potions.

Cédric serra les dents et résista à l'envie de récupérer sa baguette que l'autre tenait dans sa main, bien qu'il se doutait que Snape ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'inquiéter du fait qu'il avait découvert sa marque, mais l'urgence de la situation ne le lui permettait pas et il repoussa l'idée dans un coin de son esprit. Snape semblait savoir où il allait. Et cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Vous êtes un des leurs, » murmura-t-il platement, fixant le dos du sorcier qui avançait devant lui. « Un Mangemort. »

« Jolie déduction, » ironisa Snape.

Il se retourna un instant et Cédric put voir le bout de sa baguette briller dans l'obscurité.

« Le Maître nous appelle, sentez-vous la marque brûler, Diggory ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux. « Il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus méprisant, presque cruel. Cédric s'en moquait. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa cage thoracique et l'anxiété lui vrillait l'estomac. L'air buté, il soutint le regard du Maître des Potions, refusant de faire un pas de plus. Les doigts de Snape lui labouraient cruellement l'épaule, mais il n'avança pas. Plutôt mourir, hurla une voix en lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Cédric Diggory avait peur de la mort, et ça, ses ennemis le savaient. Sauf peut-être Snape… Du moins pas encore.

« Vous ne comptez pas rejoindre notre Lord alors qu'Il requiert notre présence ? » s'étonna le professeur. « Voyons, Diggory… Si la Marque brûle… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ? »

Cédric ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il savait juste qu'en aucun cas il ne devait toucher le tatouage qui lui brûlait la peau, parce que ça l'emmènerait chez ses ennemis, ça l'emmènerait devant Lui, et Cédric savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur résister. Il n'était pas assez fort, pas encore. Il n'était qu'une marionnette entre leurs mains, un pion sur l'échiquier…

Son visage se fit dur et il lança un regard haineux à celui qui avait été son professeur mais qui n'était juste qu'un traître, tout comme le faux Maugrey. Merlin. Poudlard n'avait rien de l'endroit le plus sûr du monde que vantaient les livres. Il parvint à se dégager de la poigne de Snape et recula, le visage hostile.

« Rejoignez le si vous en avez envie, » cracha-t-il, les poings serrés.

A sa plus grande surprise, Snape éclata de rire. Il se foutait de lui, réalisa Cédric, les nerfs à vif. Snape riait, et il avait relâché sa garde. Cédric ne laissa pas filer sa chance. D'un bond puissant, il se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher sa baguette, qui tomba à terre. Snape laissa échapper un juron, et pendant un instant, ils roulèrent sur le sol tapissé de feuilles, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Cédric était plus léger, mais plus vif et rapide. Il parvint à se relever rapidement et à attraper la baguette de l'autre sorcier avant lui. Désarmé, Snape s'immobilisa, le regard noir.

« Ne bougez plus, professeur, » ordonna-t-il, le souffle court.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, Diggory… Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que vous _pouvez_ faire ? »

Même sans baguette, Snape conservait ce ton froid et moqueur, cette voix mielleuse et horriblement amusée qui avait don de vriller les nerfs de Cédric. Il avait l'impression que l'autre homme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… comme s'il pouvait entrer dans sa tête et lire dans ses pensées. Une lueur cruelle s'alluma dans les yeux du Maître des Potions.

« Oh, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air, » commenta Snape, narquois. « A cette heure-ci, Potter est dans Ses mains. Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas, Diggory ? Il est revenu, Il a retrouvé Ses pouvoirs. »

La voix de Snape se fit plus basse et plus pressante. « Si vous Lui désobéissez, vous allez tout simplement mourir ! Comme Potter ! »

« Harry ne va pas mourir, » dit Cédric d'une voix tremblante. « Je… »

« Vous quoi ? »

A nouveau, cette voix moqueuse, méprisante.

« Vous n'êtes absolument rien à Ses yeux. Trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. Mais un parfait espion, Diggory… C'est ce que vous êtes, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Cédric sentit un immense désespoir l'envahir. Il voulait dénier tout ce que Snape disait, lui crier qu'il avait tort, lui hurler de se taire ; et à la place, une colère froide l'envahit, parce que, Merlin lui en soit témoin, _comment__osait-il_ ? Allait-il faire quelque chose pour sauver Harry, lui qui le haïssait ?

« Vous êtes bien placé pour en parler, _Professeur_, » cracha-t-il, en proie d'un profond dégoût.

Maugrey, Snape… Bon sang, comment Dumbledore choisissait-il ses professeurs ? Bientôt, il apprendrait que Poudlard était un vrai repère à Mangemorts !

Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre, rauque, long et perçant. Cédric se figea, noué d'appréhension. Ce cri n'avait rien d'humain, et il semblait proche, quelque part dans les bois. Snape avait relevé la tête, lui aussi.

« Greyback, » lâcha Snape, un air de profonde répugnance peinte sur le visage. « Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune… Il a répondu à l'appel lui aussi, et ça ne doit pas être le seul… Potter n'a aucune chance. »

« Quoi ? »

« _Mectum Inoris_ ! »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Cédric se sentit soudain propulsé en arrière, la baguette de Snape lui échappant des doigts pour atterrir tranquillement dans la main de l'autre sorcier.

« Echec et mat, Diggory, » dit Snape.

Il ne souriait pas, loin de là. Quelque chose dans ses yeux disait à Cédric qu'il y avait plus que de la haine dans ces prunelles, plus que du mépris. Mais, avant de plonger dans le noir, il fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que s'il venait de se faire marcher dessus par un troupeau de Trolls enragés. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son lit ? Pendant un bref moment, c'était comme s'il était un garçon normal, dans un endroit normal, durant une nuit normale.

La mémoire lui revint brutalement. Les images le submergèrent comme si on venait de faire une brèche dans le barrage de ses souvenirs. Et surtout, la douleur, la peur, le froid, glacé, insidieux, qui prend aux tripes. Cédric avait envie de vomir.

Une voix résonnait dans sa tête, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister. C'était plus fort que lui, toujours. _Rentre au château_, dit la voix, ressemblant étrangement à celle de Snape. _Oublies Potter. Rentre au château. Ne dis rien à personne._

C'était si simple d'obéir à cette voix. Tout semblait tellement plus facile. Avec détachement, il se vit lui-même se relever, récupérer sa baguette tombée par terre et faire demi-tour vers l'école. _Rentre au château. Ne dis rien à personne._

Il venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur par une petite porte dérobée, quand un bruit le fit sursauter. C'était Hannah Abott. Il avait toujours considéré la Poufsouffle de cinquième année comme sa petite sœur, depuis la fois où il l'avait consolé après qu'elle ait raté un devoir en Métamorphose pendant sa première année. Elle se tenait au milieu du couloir, sa cape frileusement enroulée autour d'elle, une bougie à la main. Son insigne de préfet étincelait doucement à la lueur de sa flamme, et Cédric nota distraitement l'absence de la sienne. Il avait dû la faire tomber dans la Forêt Interdite.

Hannah le regardait curieusement, et il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air pâle et échevelé.

« Cédric ? Tu… Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Hannah, visiblement inquiète.

« Tout va bien, » répondit Cédric.

_Ne dis rien à personne._ Son pantalon était couvert de terre et ses mains tremblaient, mais il espérait que dans la pénombre, Hannah ne remarquerait rien. Il se recula volontairement dans l'ombre d'une statue et lui dédia un faible sourire.

« Pas couchée ? »

« Je vérifie que tout le monde respecte bien couvre-feu, » répondit Hannah.

Elle avait l'air préoccupé. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai vu passer des professeurs en courant tout à l'heure. Et je crois que j'ai croisé Malefoy dans le couloir du 3e étage, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il est parti quand je suis arrivée. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites debout à cette heure ? » demanda soudain une voix éraillée. « Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Diggory ? »

Une main pesante se posa sur son épaule, et Cédric eut l'impression que son cœur plongeait dans ses chaussettes. Il se retourna pour faire face à Maugrey, dont l'œil tournoyait à toute vitesse dans son orbite. Le faux Maugrey. Cédric lui lança un regard terrifié.

« Nous sommes préfets, » répondit Hannah, inconsciente du danger qu'elle encourait. « Nous faisions notre ronde. »

« Diggory faisait sa ronde, hein. »

Il avait l'air fou. L'exaltation transparaissait dans sa voix, et Hannah lui lança un regard surpris. Elle regarda sans comprendre Maugrey lever sa baguette vers elle, légèrement étincelante.

« Attendez, » dit Cédric.

Il se força à garder une façade calme, alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie était d'hurler et de dire à Hannah de s'en aller, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les doigts du Mangemort lui pénétraient douloureusement dans sa chair, lui broyant l'épaule. Maugrey/Croupton eut soudain l'air de se reprendre et fit signe à Hannah de s'en aller.

« Retournez-vous coucher, Abott, et ne quittez votre dortoir sous aucun prétexte. Suivez moi Diggory, » lâcha-t-il.

Il tourna des talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, sa jambe en bois martelant le sol dans un bruit sec. Hannah les regardait curieusement, mais Cédric lui dédia un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant et emboîta le pas au professeur de DCFM, pétri d'anxiété. Il n'avait pas tort.

Aussitôt dans le bureau, Croupton lui attrapa le cou._ Ne dis rien à personne._

« Alors, dis moi, dis moi ! Est-il… est-il revenu !? »

Ce sorcier était complètement fou, complètement malade ! _Ne dis rien à personne._

« Je.. je ne sais pas, » parvint-il à dire, les doigts de Maugrey pressés contre sa gorge.

« Parle, » dit Croupton, et sa voix résonna comme un écho dans sa tête.

_Parle… Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_Ne dis rien à personne._

_Parle…_

« Parle ! » hurla Croupton, et cette fois, la lueur au bout de sa baguette était bien réelle. « Parle ou… »

Le sourire mauvais qui étira ses lèvres couturées envoya des frissons dans le dos de Cédric. _Ne dis rien à personne._

« Chang, c'est ça ? Mignonne petite, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un tour dans le dortoir des Serdaigles, Diggory ? »

_Ne dis rien à personne._

« Ou Abott ? Doit encore être dans les parages, on pourrait l'inviter à notre petite fête, non ? Ou on peut aussi envoyer un hibou à ce brave Macnair, il doit surveiller cette jolie maison à Ste Chaspoule… Ta mère laisse toujours la porte de la cuisine ouverte ? »

« Je… »

_Ne dis rien à personne !_

« Snape… »

« Snape ? »

La voix de Croupton ne disait rien qui vaille, et Cédric sentait ses doigts caresser sa gorge et ses joues, froids, vicieux, faussement doux mais qui pouvaient se montrer meurtriers la seconde d'après.

« Snape était là, » murmura Croupton, la voix rauque. « Ce traître… Il n'a fait que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et maintenant… il veut s'attribuer tout le mérite auprès du Maître ! »

Cédric ne pouvait plus respirer. La poigne sur sa trachée était dure et cruelle, et le manque d'air commençait à lui faire voir des lueurs blanches. Avec un certain détachement, il se sentit perdre conscience – cette nuit était peut-être sa dernière, après tout.

* * *

Ce soir, le village de Pré-au-lard fut dévasté par une attaque de Mangemorts, sous le commandement de Sirius Black, dirent les journaux. Rita Skeeter écrivit un formidable article incriminant la responsabilité du Ministère, incapable de protéger d'honnêtes citoyens du danger que représentaient les derniers partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le corps de Barry Croupton Jr fut retrouvé, inanimé. Le baiser du Détraqueur fut aussitôt donné.

A la dernière page de la Gazette du Sorcier, on mentionna dans un petit encart le vandalisme subi par le cimetière de Pré-au-lard, où la moitié des tombes avaient été dévastées. Personne ne parle de cet étrange chaudron qu'on retrouva parmi les stèles, ni de cet étrange cercueil qu'on retrouva vide, comme si son contenu s'était évaporé.

Personne ne prêta d'attention non plus à ce pauvre garçon nommé Harry Potter, vous savez, celui qui cherchait toujours à attirer les feux des projecteurs sur lui – Rita Skeeter aimait beaucoup parler de ce cher enfant dans ses multiples articles publiés dans la Gazette. Il fallait vraiment avoir des problèmes dans la tête pour parler du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, franchement !

Vous-Savez-qui n'était pas revenu. Mais le Ministère eut tout de même la bonté d'assigner à une dizaine Aurors l'ordre de traquer Sirius Black. Aucun doute que Potter les remercierait à jamais, pour ça.

* * *

« Diggory était l'appât, » dit sombrement Severus. « Croupton lui a dit de se rendre à Pré-au-lard ce soir. Il savait que Potter le soupçonnerait et le suivrait. Dès qu'il a mit un pied en dehors de l'enceinte du château, Pettigrow l'a capturé et l'a amené à son Maître. Pettigrow a ensuite allumé ce feu magique qui a faillit incendier le village. Et le reste… Vous l'avez vu dans mes souvenirs, Professeur. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il avait l'air las, et les rides autour de ses yeux semblaient ressortir plus que jamais. Severus détourna les yeux. Il détestait voir Dumbledore dans cet état, comme si l'âge le rattrapait et lui murmurait insidieusement que son corps déclinait, ses pouvoirs avec.

« Mais nous avons pu arrêter Bartemius Croupton Jr, » dit Dumbledore. « Qui aurait cru que son père le sauverait d'Azkaban… Il en a payé le prix. »

Son regard se fit plus dur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Plus aucune malice ne pétillait dans ses yeux, juste une profonde lassitude. Et de la colère. Severus pouvait comprendre. Tous avait cru que la délégation de Durmstang était coupable de la disparition de Bartemius Croupton Sr. Krum avait été injustement accusé, les relations internationales coupées.

« Nous savons qui est le traître, maintenant, » dit Snape, faisait référence au faux Moody.

« Mais Alastor Maugrey a été retrouvé mort, » murmura le vieux sorcier.

Le monde magique sombrait dans le chaos, et ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Potter ne devait la vie qu'à une incroyable chance, le fait qu'il connaisse le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante menant à Poudlard. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient découvert qu'un élève avait été pris dans les filets du Lord Noir, sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Combien de temps Diggory avait-il gardé son secret ?

Dumbledore se leva et quitta son bureau. Les portraits sur les murs étaient restés silencieux tout ce temps mais commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux quand le directeur de Poudlard s'avança vers la sortie.

« Je vais voir Harry à l'infirmerie, » dit-il à l'intention de Snape, retrouvant son apparence sereine.

Il marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte.

« Severus… » Ses yeux étaient graves. « Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider, à présent. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire de qui il parlait. Dumbledore partit, et Severus ferma un instant les yeux, épuisé. Si l'espoir brillait quelque part, il doutait qu'elle soit présente dans ses prunelles…


End file.
